


The Voices and the Shadows

by darlinghogwarts, MaddyHughes, TheHigherGround



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drunk!Will, Fanboy Will Graham, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Cooks, Heartbreak, Jalousie, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Love Actually Except With Cannibals, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulative!Hannibal, Murder, Serial Killers, Teacher!Hannibal, Vivisection, Will Graham's Dogs - Freeform, alternative universe - college/university, brithday sex, dark!Will, romcom cliches, student!Will
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghogwarts/pseuds/darlinghogwarts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigherGround/pseuds/TheHigherGround
Summary: AU, où Will – un professeur en Master qui étudie l’éventreur de Chesapeake – devient saoul à son anniversaire et rencontre un homme intriguant dans le bar.





	The Voices and the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Voices and the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286458) by [darlinghogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghogwarts/pseuds/darlinghogwarts), [MaddyHughes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes). 



> Bien le bonjour, je reviens avec un nouveau projet de traduction. Très long puisqu’il contient 36 chapitres. J’espère que ça va vous plaire.
> 
> Merci à MaddyHughes et darlinghogwarts de m’avoir permis de traduire cette histoire !

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter est assis au bar de l’hôtel, sirotant un verre de Bâtard-Montrachet.

Quand Will Graham trébuche à l’intérieur, il est déjà légèrement éméché. Il fonce dans une femme, s’excusant alors qu’il renverse presque son verre. Elle éclate de colère, mais il ne le remarque pas, déjà en train de foncer dans quelqu’un d’autre. La fête est déjà terminée. Ses amis sont partis. Il est censé être en route pour rentrer chez lui... mais ce sentiment de ne…penser à rien, de ne pas avoir à analyser involontairement tout ce que son empathie lui jette sur son chemin…

C’est quelque chose qu’il veut continuer d’expérimenter. Juste encore un petit moment.

Et alors, il s’installe au bar, s’essayant lourdement sur une chaise, et se débrouille pour demander lui-même une autre boisson.

***

Hannibal est conscient de la présence de l’homme bien avant de le voir. Il se déplace dans un nuage de fumée, de whisky et d’un mauvais après-rasage, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, s’excusant de manière brève à un patron de bar, trébuchant sur un autre.

Ivre, et impoli.

Il s’approche du bar, pour boire encore plus, alors qu’il a clairement assez bu.

Hannibal ne chasse pas ce soir ; son réfrigérateur est plein, et il n’a pas de dîner de prévu, mais il va peut-être entamer une conversation. Il va peut-être demander une carte de visite. Cela ne fait jamais de mal de se préparer. Il porte son verre de vin à ses lèvres alors que l’homme s’assoit lourdement sur le siège à côté de lui.

Il jette un coup d’œil, s’attendant à voir un homme d’affaire d’âge moyen après une dure journée, un vendeur buvant de l’alcool gratuitement sur un compte de dépense, et il voit…

Oh.

***

Will repose sa tête sur le comptoir du bar, commençant à boire quand le barman place sa boisson devant lui. Il gémit et s’assoit droit, attrapant involontairement l’œil de l’homme assis à côté de lui.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent pendant à peine une seconde.

Costume trois pièces, taillé sur mesure. Yeux de couleur sang séché. Une posture autoritaire. Intelligent. Déterminé. Contrôlé. Puissant. Dangereux.

Mais Will ne fait pas attention à tout ça.

Ses yeux sont fixés vers les cheveux de l’homme. Ses cheveux immaculés qu’il veut toucher. Et gâcher.

***

L’étranger saoul porte un costume, mais cela ne lui va pas, trahissant le fait qu’il s’habille habituellement de façon plus décontractée. Chemise blanche, cravate sombre, pas d’alliance, cet après-rasage atroce. Il boit du bon whisky, cependant ; Hannibal peut sentir le vieux single malt, écossais.

Rien de tout cela ne compte particulièrement.

Ce qui importe sont ses yeux, bleus et plus clair qu’ils ne devraient être. Ce qui importe c’est sa bouche, généreuse et mobile. Ce qui importe sont ses cheveux.

Il a les cheveux noirs bouclés d’un Endymion, échevelé et brossant son collier. Cet homme est à la fois doux et dur, imprudent et effrayé, arrogant et vulnérable. Hannibal tourne son corps vers l’étranger, presque imperceptiblement, et il se détend légèrement pour faire écho à la posture de l’autre homme : les deux s’invitant subtilement à la conversation.

***

Will cligne des yeux alors que l’ombre de cet homme résonne dans son esprit. Familier, et pourtant si distant et étrange. S’il avait été sobre, il se serait demandé si son attirance pour l’homme était physique ou basée sur les profondeurs qu’il peut voir.

L’alcool dans son corps épluche sa peau, et il peut presque la voir se désintégrer autour de lui alors que sa réserve disparaît. L’homme dangereux a un air calme, et Will ne tarde pas à se détendre. Il lève les yeux vers l’homme, ne rencontrant pas tout à faire son regard.

 _« Vos cheveux. C’est joli. Mais c’est trop parfait_. »

Hannibal Lecter repose son verre de vin. Il tourne son visage vers l’homme, satisfait d’avoir une chance de l’observer franchement.

«  _Je ne suis pas souvent accusé d’un excès de perfection._

 _- Vous devriez_ – Will lève les mains jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient au-dessus de sa propre tête. Il entremêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux, faisant un mouvement brusque, tremblant. _– les rendre plus désordonnés. Comme ça. »_

Will penche sa tête sur le côté, regardant l’homme d’un air critique.

«  _Vous auriez l’air bien avec vos cheveux tombant sur votre front. Comme… Comme ça…_  »

Il se penche en avant, sa main tendue avec les doigts écartés vers le visage de l’homme.

… seulement pour perdre son équilibre et tomber de son siège, plantant son visage sur les genoux de l’homme.

***

Hannibal regarde, étonné, tandis que l’étranger tombe la tête la première sur ses genoux. Il regarde l’arrière de la tête de l’homme, surpris, amusé et… excité. Il ne devrait pas l’être. Cet homme est ivre et grossier. Mais s’il reste là où il est, l’autre deviendra très vite conscient de la réaction d’Hannibal face à sa proximité. Hannibal prend l’homme par les épaules et le redresse, l’aidant à retourner sur sa chaise.

_« Vous avez bu quelques verres ce soir, n’est-ce-pas ? »_

Will sourit grandement.

«  _C’est mon anniversaire aujourd’hui. En général, je ne bois pas autant. Mais ça aide avec les voix et les ombres._ Brusquement, il change de sujet _. Vos cheveux – non, vous êtes… trop parfait. C’est presque faux – non – irréel. »_

Hannibal ajuste son costume.

‘ _Faux_ ’. Quel terme intéressant.

Dr. Du Maurier a utilisé quelque chose de similaire, pendant sa session de cet après-midi ; bien que ‘faux’ était une expression trop vulgaire pour elle. Elle avait parlé d’artifice.

_« Notre apparence est le masque que nous présentons au monde. Vêtements, cheveux, manières : nous les choisissons comme des aspects de la personnalité que nous aimerions avoir. Et oui : nos coiffures aussi. Vous êtes très perspicace pour quelqu’un qui a bien trop bu. Et joyeux anniversaire. »_

Will rit. C’est vide, un rire jaune.

 _« Perspicace ? Vous pouvez dire ça, je suppose._ Il tend sa main tremblante _. Will Graham. »_

Hannibal prend la main de l’homme et la secoue tranquillement.

«  _Hannibal Lecter. Vous êtes coiffeur, ou vous l’êtes simplement quand vous buvez ?_ »

Will rit de nouveau.

«  _Je suis professeur en Master. En psychologie criminelle._

_\- Nous partageons un intérêt commun avec la nature humaine. Je suis psychiatre._

_\- Un… psychiatre_ , Will vide son verre de whisky.

 _\- Un psychiatre hors service. Ce soir, je profite juste d’un verre_. Hannibal lève son verre pour le montrer à Will. _Et envisage de changer de coiffure par la même occasion_. »

Will demande lui-même un autre verre.

«  _Etant donné que vous êtes psychiatre, vous devriez être familier avec mon superviseur_. Son regard s’illumine alors qu’il reconsidère ses mots. _Et vous le faites vraiment ? Envisager de changer de coiffure_  ? »

Hannibal demande lui aussi un autre verre au barman.

«  _Vous allez l’air tellement passionné, ce serait bien de prendre votre conseil en compte_. Il incline sa tête plus près de Will. _Pourquoi vous ne me montreriez pas ce que vous voulez dire_  ? »

Et instantanément, Will se penche en avant de nouveau, ses doigts glissant gentiment dans les cheveux du Dr. Lecter. Ses cheveux, parfaitement coiffés, tombent maintenant sur son front. Will se rassoit, satisfait. Ses lèvres se tendent dans un petit sourire.

«  _Parfait_. »

Hannibal doit retenir son souffle quand Will touche ses cheveux. C’est une attirance ridicule. Cet homme est ivre et impoli. Mais il y a quelque chose. Ces contradictions. Cette perspicacité. Il y a quelque chose d’intéressant là-dedans, en dehors du trop d’alcool. Will est magnifique, bien évidemment.

Mais… les voix et les ombres. Il y a quelque chose.

«  _Il y a-t-il quelque chose d’autres que vous voulez changer, pendant que vous y êtes ?_ demande Hannibal, complètement conscient qu’il est en train de flirter. »

Will regarde Hannibal, ses yeux scrutant son corps. Il rougit. «  _Je… non. Pas vraiment._  »

Hannibal l’examine profondément, le rougissement de ses joues. L’attirance n’est pas à sens unique. Il sourit.

«  _Je suis heureux de passer cette inspection_. Il prend une longue gorgée de vin, conscient que son action attire l’attention à sa bouche. _Maintenant que ma coiffure est changée, puis-je vous poser une question ?_ »

Will rougit d’autant plus, trainant ses yeux bien loin des lèvres de l’homme.

«  _Qu’aimeriez-vous savoir, Dr Lecter ?_

 _\- Hannibal. Appelez-moi Hannibal_. »

Le prénom roule sur sa langue. «  _Hannibal._  »

C’est un plaisir pour Hannibal d’entendre son prénom sur ces lèvres. Il le savoure brièvement.

«  _Vous n’êtes pas habituellement un grand buveur, Will : même pendant votre anniversaire. Que cherchez-vous dans le fond de ce verre de Scotch ?_ »

Quelque chose à propos de Dr. Lecter… quelque chose à propos de cette situation, le whisky, le bar, le jour. Cela rend Will audacieux.

_« J’essaie de trouver l’éventreur de Chesapeake. Ou peut-être j’essaie de trouver sa paix. Je ne peux pas… dire si je cours loin de lui, ou si je cours vers lui. »_

_- L’éventreur de Chesapeake ? Le tueur en série ? C’est un peu macabre de chercher cela dans le fond d’un verre. La plupart des gens utilise l’alcool pour oublier… ou pour le sexe_. Hannibal prend une nouvelle gorgée de vin. _Pourquoi pensez-vous à des meurtres pendant votre anniversaire, Will ? Cela fait partie de votre diplôme ? »_

 _- C’est une partie de mon diplôme, mon propre choix. Mon superviseur n’approuve pas... mais..._ Il prend une longue gorgée de son whisky puis soupire. _J’ai insisté._

\- _Pourquoi ?_  »

Il ne devrait pas dire ça. La voix de Will devient plus basse, presqu’un murmure.

«  _Parce qu’il est… différent. Son art – son message – est plus important pour lui que son meurtre. C’est comme de la poésie. Résoudre tout ce tableau de meurtre est comme un puzzle. Il est… je me sens comme si… »_

Will se redresse, comme s’il se souvenait soudainement où il était, à qui il parlait.

_« Vous vous sentez comme si vous aviez une connexion avec ce tueur ? »_

Une autre longue gorgée. Will ferme les yeux.

«  _C’est un… euphémisme. Je sens que je peux le comprendre_. Il se rattrape. _Non – ce n’est pas vrai. Je peux comprendre n’importe qui. Mais je sens que lorsque je peux regarder dans son esprit, il peut regarder aussi dans le mien. Ce n’est jamais arrivé_. »

Les ombres et les voix. Et l’une des ombres, l’une des voix, dans l’esprit de ce jeune homme, est celui d’Hannibal. L’éventreur de Chesapeake. Maintenant Hannibal comprend son attirance. Il se penche vers le bar, un mouvement qui le rapproche de Will.

_« Vous pouvez comprendre n’importe qui ? »_

Will ouvre ses yeux, et demande au barman un autre verre.

_« N’importe qui._

_\- Mais vous voulez comprendre l’éventreur_. Hannibal se tourne vers le barman. _S’il vous plait ajoutez la boisson du jeune homme à ma note._

 _« Oh, vous n’avez pas à faire ça. Et…_ commence Will, oui. H _abituellement, ma ‘capacité’ est une malédiction. Je veux rarement l’utiliser. La compréhension vient avec un très lourd fardeau_. Sa voix est presque étourdie. _Mais l’éventreur de Chesapeake…_

 _\- … est différent_. Will sourit.

\- _Il est différent. Il est… magnifique. La façon dont il tue est impartiale, froide. Mais son art est..._ il déglutit.

\- _J’espère sincèrement que vous pourrez le rencontrer. Un jour._

_\- Si je le rencontre, je meurs._

_\- Qu’est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_ Hannibal joue avec son verre.

\- _Quelque chose me dit qu’il ne m’appréciera pas beaucoup. Ses gouts ont l’air très… singuliers._

 _\- Alors je change d’avis. S’il vous tue quand il vous rencontre, j’espère vraiment que vous deux allez rester loin l’un de l’autre. Il me parait que le monde a l’air bien plus intéressant avec vous_. »

Hannibal sirote son vin. La conversation a aiguisé ses sens.

«  _Mais supposez que vous avez tort ?_  demande Hannibal. _Supposons que ce meurtrier, ce damné, veuille ce que vous pouvez lui offrir ? Supposez qu’il veuille être compris ? »_

Les yeux de Will, étourdis et larges, s’affinent momentanément.

_« J’ai dit qu’il me tuerait si l’on se rencontrait. Mais je n’ai jamais dit que mourir allait transformer notre rencontre en un regret. »_

Hannibal regarde Will. Il est probablement brillant, possiblement suicidaire. Son esprit est un labyrinthe qu’Hannibal aimerait explorer. Avec quelle rapidité cette attirance est passée du physique au mental, en l’espace d’un ou deux verres de Montrachet. Mais ce sujet, délicieux, est aussi dangereux. Il se recule dans sa chaise.

«  _Vous avez mentionné que je pourrais connaitre votre superviseur, est-ce Dr. Bloom_  ? Will secoue la tête.

«  _Dr. Frederik Chilton. Il est…_ Will soupire.

\- _Oui, je connais très bien le Dr. Chilton. Dans un contexte professionnel. J’aurais moi-même préféré avoir le Dr. Bloom en superviseur._ Will soupire de nouveau.

\- _Le Dr. Chilton passe plus de temps à piquer dans mon esprit qu’à m’aider avec mes recherches. Il voulait ma thèse pour explorer ma ‘capacité’. Cela lui donnerait une excuse pour faire des expériences avec mon consentement, puisque les papiers et la thèse seraient écrits par moi_. Will ferme ses yeux et repose sa tête contre le bord du bar.

\- _Mais vous dites que vous maitrisiez la psychologie criminelle. Vous êtes un criminel remarquable si vous traitez tout ça._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas bien exprimé. Je disais que la plupart de ceux qui sont en psychologie criminelle ne s’intéressent pas aux étudiants. S’ils le font, c’est que cet étudiant est un criminel._ Hannibal regarde Will de bas en haut attentivement, puis regarde son verre de vin. _Il s’avère que je suis l’un de vos professeurs._  »

Ses yeux s’ouvrent grand, et il s’assoit tellement vite qu’il tombe presque. «  _Je – quoi – je vous demande pardon ?_  »

«  _J’ai été invité pour donner une série de conférences à des étudiants de troisième année. En particulier à propos de Thorin Sunderson : l’étrangleur de Delaware. Vous avez entendu parler de lui ?_

 _\- Oui_ , confirme Will. »

Will ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme s’il devait tirer l’information de son esprit. «  _Impulsif, imprudent, sensible, ‘psychopathe’._  » Le dernier mot est dit avec incrédulité.

«  _Sa passion n’était pas pour les victimes, mais pour les raisons derrière chaque meurtre. Il s’est fait prendre, mais seulement parce qu’il s’est laissé attraper. »_

Voici mon dessin. Il récite chaque mot sans passion, comme s’il lisait un script, Will ouvre les yeux «  _Un tueur intéressant._  »

Hannibal lève les sourcils, impressionné.

«  _Oui. Il était très intéressant. J’étais son psychiatre. Je peux seulement parler de lui parce qu’il m’a donné la permission peu de temps avant sa mort. Il s’est tué en prison._  »

Pour une raison inexplicable, Will sent la peur s’installer dans son estomac, contredite par l’excitation chaude provoquant des battements de cœur erratiques dans sa poitrine. Will prend une autre longue gorgée de sa boisson. «  _J’aurais aimé le rencontrer_. »

«  _Il ne vous aurait pas tué. Vous n’êtes pas son genre. Vous êtes, apparemment, plus le genre de l’éventreur de Chesapeake_. Hannibal sourit. _Dans tous les cas, je serais votre conférencier invité ce prochain trimestre. J’avais hâte d’y être, jusqu’à ce soir._  

\- _Peu importe, j’aurais aimé le rencontrer_. Will se retourne, croisant son regard pour la seconde fois ce soir. _Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Alors pourquoi vous n’avez plus hâte d’être à cette conférence ?_

\- _Parce que c’est franchement gênant, professionnellement parlant, quand un maître de conférences est attiré par un élève._ Will a le souffle coupé.

\- _Même si le conférencier enseigne seulement quelques fois ?_

 _\- Intéressant_ , Hannibal le fixe. »

Will rougit, mais il ne coupe pas le contact visuel.

Hannibal lève les yeux pendant un long moment de silence, plein de mots non-dits. Puis il regarde sa main sur le bar.

«  _Vous avez beaucoup bu, et j’ai peut-être bu plus que ce qui est sage._

_\- Oui. Mais peu importe combien je bois, mon esprit ne se tait pas. Cela ne s’arrête pas._

\- _Voulez-vous faire taire votre esprit, Will ? Voulez-vous faire taire votre jugement, pendant un certain temps ?_

_\- C’était mon intention ce soir. Boire… ternir mes sens, mais ça ne les arrête jamais. Mes souvenirs et mes pensées demeurent._

_-Néanmoins, je ne devrais pas profiter de vous. Je n’aurais pas dû parler d’attraction._

_\- Mais vous l’avez fait._

_\- Et j’ai remarqué que vous n’en avez pas parler._

_\- On peut exprimer beaucoup sans dire un seul mot_. »

Les yeux de Will. Les yeux bleus, voyant tant de choses. Sa première action fut de briser l’artifice d’Hannibal, de gâcher son masque. Que verrait Will si Hannibal laissait tomber d’autres gardes ? La pensée est presque trop excitante à supporter. Hannibal se redresse.

«  _Je pense, compte tenu de notre position, que cela devient dangereux._

 _\- Vous ne ressemblez pas à quelqu’un qui a peur du danger, Docteur Lecter_. _Peu importe, si vous choisissez de partir, je vais devoir me trouver une autre option pour m’aider à faire taire mon esprit. »_

Will fait signe au barman de lui verser un autre verre. Hannibal pose sa main sur le poignet de Will, arrêtant sa demande pour un énième verre.

«  _Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de boire du whisky_. »

Ses doigts sont remarquablement forts, bien que sa prise soit douce. Will tourne la tête pour regarder Hannibal.

 «  _Qu’est-ce que j’ai d’autre ?_

 _\- Je pense_ , dit Hannibal, _qu’il est sûr de dire que vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : What Will Graham Wants.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu ! dîtes moi s’il y a des erreurs, je n’ai pas de beta-lectrice alors c’est parfois difficile de tout voir.


End file.
